1. Field
Apparatus and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to tomography imaging apparatuses and methods, and more particularly, to tomography imaging apparatuses and methods for correcting beam hardening.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical imaging apparatuses are used to acquire images showing an internal structure of an object. The medical imaging apparatuses are non-invasive examination apparatuses that capture and process images of details of structures, tissue, fluid flow, etc., inside a body and provide the images to a user. A user, e.g., a medical practitioner, may use medical images output from the medical imaging apparatuses to diagnose a patient's condition and diseases.
A tomography imaging apparatus is used to obtain a tomography image of an object by emitting X-rays toward the object. Examples of the tomography imaging apparatus may include a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a positron emission tomography (PET)-CT apparatus, and an optical coherence tomography (OCT) apparatus.
Among tomography imaging apparatuses, a CT apparatus is capable of providing a cross-sectional image of an object. Furthermore, the CT apparatus may represent an internal structure (e.g., organs such as a kidney, a lung, etc.) of the object without superimposing images, as compared to a general X-ray apparatus. Due to this, a CT apparatus has been widely used for precise diagnosis of diseases. A medical image acquired by a CT apparatus is hereinafter referred to as a CT image.
To obtain a CT image, a CT apparatus performs a CT scan of an object to acquire raw data. The acquired raw data is used to reconstruct a CT image. In this case, the raw data may be projection data obtained by projecting an X-ray onto the object or a projection data set called a sinogram.
For example, to obtain a CT image, image reconstruction may have to be performed using a sinogram obtained by performing a CT scan.